


(แปล) Nothing Like Your Blood On My Hands

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, จริงๆ นะ, มันไม่ได้แย่ขนาดนั้น (มั้ง), เอ๊ยอันนี้ไม่แย่จริงๆ
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>มุนาคาตะกับสุโอได้พบกันใหม่ในอีกหลายภพ แต่ไม่ว่าเรย์ชิจะพยายามเพียงใดอีกฝ่ายก็ต้องหลุดมือเขาไปเสมอ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(แปล) Nothing Like Your Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Like Your Blood On My Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924718) by [NyomiOwahama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyomiOwahama/pseuds/NyomiOwahama). 



> Thank you so much NyomiOwahama for writing this beautiful fic and for giving me the permission to translate it! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

เรย์ชิ มุนาคาตะคิดว่าจักรวาลนี้มันโคตรบ้า

ปกติเขาไม่ใช่คนมองโลกในแง่ร้ายขนาดนี้ แต่แววตาซึ่งบ่งบอกว่าไร้ความทรงจำใดๆ จากชายผมแดงผู้นั้นก็ทำให้เขาคิดได้แค่นั้น เขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายจากหน้าต่างร้านกาแฟและเกือบทำเครื่องดื่มหกด้วยความรีบร้อนที่จะวิ่งออกมาทักเขา ติดแต่ว่าเมื่อเขาเรียกชื่อนั้นออกไป ชายผู้นั้นก็หันมา แต่แค่หันมามองหน้าเขาด้วยสายตาว่างเปล่า

และตอนนี้ทั้งสองคนได้แต่ยืนนิ่งตรงข้ามกันและกัน ไม่มีใครพูดอะไร เรย์ชิก้มมองมือของตัวเองเพื่อพยายามสลายความตึงเครียดในบรรยากาศแต่มันก็ไม่ช่วยเลย มันกลับยิ่งทำให้เขาต้องหลับตาลงเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองเห็นภาพเลือดสีแดงฉานที่เปรอะเปื้อนนิ้วขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เลือดจากชีวิตในอีกชาติภพ

“ขอโทษครับ ผมคงทักคนผิด” ในที่สุดเรย์ชิก็พึมพำออกมาจนได้ก่อนจะหันกลับและเดินผละจากไป ไปจากสุโอ มิโกโตะและความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับเขาทั้งหมด

สุโอคว้าข้อมือของเขาไว้ แน่สินะ หมอนี่ไม่เคยปล่อยให้อะไรผ่านไปได้เฉยๆ อยู่แล้ว ความอุ่นแผ่ซ่านขึ้นมาบนแขนของเขา สุโอตัวอุ่นมากเสมอ นั่นเป็นเหตุผลเดียวที่ทำให้เรย์ชิไม่ได้ดึงแขนออก

“นายรู้ชื่อฉันได้ยังไง?” สุโอพูดเสียงต่ำในลำคอ คำเหล่านั้นอู้อี้เมื่อดังผ่านบุหรี่ที่เขายังคงคาบไว้ที่ริมฝีปาก

เรย์ชิส่งเสียงเฮอะเป็นเชิงรำคาญก่อนจะหันกลับไป ในที่สุดเขาก็ดึงข้อมือออกมากอดอกไว้แทน “ก็แค่เดาเก่ง” เขาพูดอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อที่สุด

“ฟังนะ ถ้าอยากเดทกัน ขอดีๆ ก็ได้” สุโอตอบอย่างไม่มีสะดุดก่อนที่จะยิ้มน้อยๆ แบบขี้เกียจๆ ที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัวเหมือนที่เขาจำได้ไม่มีผิด

แค่นั้นก็ทำให้เรย์ชิละลาย “แล้วถ้าอยากได้จริงๆ คุณจะยอมตามใจผมเหรอครับ?” เขาถามพลางกระแอมแล้วหันมองไปทางอื่น มองอะไรก็ได้ที่ไม่ใช่ชายผมแดงตรงหน้า

“ก็...” เสียงนั้นดึงสายตาของเรย์ชิกลับไปอีกครั้งจนทันได้เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังมองเขาหัวจรดเท้ากลับไปมา “ทำไมถึงจะไม่ยอมล่ะ” มิโกโตะควานหาอะไรสักอย่างในกระเป๋าก่อนจะคว้ามือของเรย์ชิไปอีกครั้งแล้วเขียนอะไรขยุกขยิกด้วยปากกาสีแดงสด “โทรมาก็แล้วกัน”

\---

เรย์ชิใช้เวลาหนึ่งสัปดาห์เต็มก่อนจะได้โทรไปยังหมายเลขที่เขียนไว้บนแขนนั้น (เขาล้างมันออกแทบจะในทันทีหลังจากที่เอามาจดในสมุดโทรศัพท์แล้ว)

“สุโอ มิโกโตะ” เสียงนั้นรับสาย

“นายบอกว่าให้ฉันโทรมา” เรย์ชิพูดโดยพยายามไม่สนใจเสียงหัวใจในอกที่เต้นดังระส่ำ

“กว่าจะโทรมาได้” สุโอพูดยานคาง “คืนนี้สองทุ่มเป็นไง?”

“ที่ไหน?”

“รู้จักบาร์ชื่อ Kings รึเปล่า?”

“รู้จัก”

“งั้นเจอกันที่นั่น” แล้วเสียงที่ตามมาก็มีแต่เสียงวางสาย

“ยังไม่มีมารยาทเหมือนเดิม” เรย์ชิบ่นพึมพำก่อนจะเดินไปเลือกชุดที่เหมาะสมตรงหน้าตู้เสื้อผ้า เขาไม่ค่อยมีโอกาสที่จะออกเดทในภพที่แล้ว หรือจะภพนี้ก็เหมือนกัน แต่ถึงยังไงเขาก็จะพยายามล่ะน่า

แต่ก็แน่นอนว่าสุโอไม่คิดจะแต่งตัวให้มันดีกว่าเดิมแม้แต่นิด เขาอยู่ในชุดเสื้อยืดสีขาวกับกางเกงทรงโพรกแบบเดิมๆ และนั่นทำให้เรย์ชิดีใจที่เลือกชุดที่ไม่เป็นทางการนัก ความรู้สึกที่เกิดขึ้นแทบจะเรียกว่าเป็นสิ่งที่แสนเคยคุ้นในตอนที่ทั้งสองคนนั่งเก้าอี้ข้างๆ กันที่บาร์ ทั้งสองสั่งเครื่องดื่ม ดื่มจนหมด แล้วก็สั่งแก้วที่สองระหว่างที่คุยเรื่องสัพเพเหระกันไปตลอด เรย์ชิไม่รู้ว่าจะคุยจริงจังกับเขาได้อย่างไรในเมื่อเขาดูเหมือนจะจำอะไรจากชีวิตก่อนหน้านี้ไม่ได้เลย

แต่แล้วสุโอก็หัวเราะพรืดออกมา แหงนหน้าขึ้นเงยมองเพดาน

เรย์ชิขมวดคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินเสียงนั้นโดยอัตโนมัติ “มีอะไร?”

“เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่ายังไม่ได้ถามชื่อนายเลย นายรู้ชื่อฉันอยู่แล้ว ฉันเลยลืมถาม”

“มุนาคาตะ เรย์ชิ มุนาคาตะ”

“มุนาคาตะ” สุโอพูดชื่อของเขาราวกับจะทดลองลิ้มรสชื่อนั้นในปากของตัว มันฟังเหมือนเสียงครางและทำให้เรย์ชิขนลุกน้อยๆ โดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ สุโอหยุดก่อนจะหยิบบุหรี่ซองหนึ่งออกมาจากกระเป๋า เคาะไว้หนึ่งตัวแล้วยื่นที่เหลือมาให้เรย์ชิทั้งซอง เรย์ชิก็รับมาแล้วคาบบุหรี่ไว้ที่ริมฝีปากจนกระทั่งสุโอจุดให้โดยใช้ไฟแช็คซิปโปอันหรูที่ทำให้เรย์ชิอดคิดถึงเร้ดออร่าไม่ได้ ทั้งที่รู้ว่าไม่ควรคิดถึงเลยก็ตาม

“เอาล่ะ มุนาคาตะ” สุโอพูดขึ้น “นายรู้จักฉันได้ยังไง?”

“คุณเป็นคนเตะตานี่ครับ” เรย์ชิตอบด้วยท่าทีไม่ได้คิดอะไรมาก เขาอัดควันบุหรี่เข้าปอดอึกใหญ่

“อ้อ ก็ใช่ สงสัยสีผมนี่มันเด่นสินะ”

“ผมไม่ได้พูดถึงเรื่องนั้น”

“ฉันรู้”

ทั้งสองสบตากัน และแม้ในดวงตาคู่นั้นไม่มีการระลึกถึงความทรงจำอะไรแต่ก็มีความเข้าใจแฝงอยู่ แค่นั้นก็พอแล้ว เรย์ชิพบว่าตัวเองผ่อนคลายลงเรื่อยๆ ตามจำนวนแอลกอฮอล์ในกระแสเลือดและการที่สุโอมีตัวตนอยู่ข้างๆ เขา ในไม่ช้ามันก็ไม่อยากเลยที่ทั้งสองจะเริ่มคุยกันด้วยบทสนทนาที่จริงจังขึ้น เรื่องเกี่ยวกับกันและกัน เรื่องเกี่ยวกับชีวิตของพวกเขาที่นี่

เรย์ชิต้องขมวดคิ้วเมื่อเห็นนาฬิกา บุหรี่อีกมวนคีบอยู่ที่ปลายนิ้ว นี่ทั้งสองอยู่ตรงนี้มาหลายชั่วโมงแล้ว “คิดว่าผมควรจะต้องปล่อยคุณไปเสียทีนะครับ ขอโทษที่รั้งเอาไว้เสียนาน” เขาพูดอย่างลังเลน้อยๆ

“ไม่รู้สิ หรือว่านายจะกลับไปพร้อมกับฉัน?” สุโอพูดเสียงกรุ้มกริ่ม รอยยิ้มเกียจคร้านประทับอยู่บนหน้า

“แล้วถ้าผมไม่สนใจล่ะ?” เรย์ชิถาม พยายามไม่มองวิธีที่สุโอมองเขา

“แต่นายก็ยังอยู่ตรงนี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

เรย์ชิถอนใจหลังจากกลืนน้ำลายเมื่อได้ยินคำของสุโอ เขาขยี้ก้นบุหรี่ที่เหลือกับที่เขี่ย “ก็ได้ ไปกันเถอะ”

 

ทั้งสองออกจากบาร์นั้น เรย์ชิให้สุโอเป็นคนจ่ายตามธรรมเนียม ปกติแล้วสุโอก็จ่ายตลอด แม้ส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นการจ่ายชดเชยที่ทำทรัพย์สินเสียหายก็ตาม แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็น ทั้งสองเดินไปตามถนน ใกล้กันพอที่บ่าจะเสียดสีกันเป็นระยะ เรย์ชิเงยหน้าขึ้นมองไกลเลยโคมไฟถนนไปจนถึงท้องฟ้าเบื้องบนและยอมให้รอยยิ้มผุดพรายขึ้นบนใบหน้า

เขาได้ยินเสียงปืนก่อนจะรู้ตัวว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ร่างของเขาสะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อได้ยินเสียงลั่นแล้วร่างของสุโอก็ทรุดลงข้างๆ ตัวเขา เขาจ้องภาพตรงหน้า ดวงตาไม่อยากเชื่อสิ่งที่เห็น เรย์ชิเห็นความรุนแรงมามาก ใช้ชีวิตกับความรุนแรงมาโดยตลอดเสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่เรื่องนี้ก็ยังทำให้เขาไม่ทันตั้งตัวอยู่ดี

ในที่สุดสัญชาตญาณของเขาก็กลับมา เขาทรุดตัวลงหมอบกับพื้นพลางคว้าร่างบาดเจ็บของสุโอไว้ เขาตะโกนให้ผู้คนแถวนั้นโทรเรียก 911 ตอนที่เลือดของสุโอไหลเปรอะมือเขาอีกหน เรย์ชิหันสายตากลับไปยังชายผมแดงผู้นั้นทันที่จะเห็นประกายแห่งชีวิตหรี่ดับไปจากดวงตาคู่นั้นพอดี

หลังจากนั้น... เรย์ชิก็เลิกพยายาม เมื่อเขาเห็นสุโอ มิโกโตะในอีกชีวิต อีกภพหนึ่ง เขาจะหันหลังและเดินจากไปอีกทาง แม้เขาจะรู้สึกถึงรสขื่นขมที่รื้นขึ้นในลำคอ แต่ชายผู้นั้นตายในอ้อมแขนเขามาสองครั้งแล้ว... เขาไม่ต้องการครั้งที่สาม

แต่แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงนั่น

เสียงแตรรถบีบลั่น เสียงล้อเบียดบดกับถนน เสียงกระแทกอย่างจัง

เขาหมุนตัวขวับกลับไปและแม้จากระยะไกลเขาก็ยังเห็นร่าง... หรือสิ่งที่เคยเป็นร่างของสุโอ มิโกโตะ เขาได้แต่ยืนนิ่งและจ้องอยู่อย่างนั้น ก่อนจะบังคับขาให้พาร่างตนเองเดินจากไปและแสร้งทำเป็นว่าตนเองสายตาพร่ามัวจากความโกรธโดยไม่ได้เห็นสิ่งใดนอกจากนั้น

ทั้งสองต้องผ่านเรื่องราวแทบทุกรูปแบบ เรย์ชิไม่ได้ต้องอยู่เป็นพยานรู้เห็นตลอดทุกครั้ง แต่ถึงอย่างไรเขาก็จะต้องได้ยินไม่ว่าทางใดก็ทางหนึ่ง เขาได้เห็นการตายครั้งหนึ่งในหนังสือพิมพ์ในรูปแบบของประกาศไว้อาลัยธรรมดาๆ ในชีวิตหนึ่งที่ตัวเรย์ชิเป็นหมอ สุโอกลายเป็นคนไข้ที่ต้องขึ้นเตียงผ่าตัดและตายใต้คมมีดของเขาเอง หรือไม่อย่างนั้นเขาก็จะเห็นข่าวทางโทรทัศน์เกี่ยวกับชายที่ถูกฆาตกรรม

และทุกครั้งดวงตาของเขาจะพร่า ลำคอของเขาจะตีบตัน ไม่มีครั้งไหนง่ายขึ้นเลย

\---

หลายชาติหลายภพต่อมา เขานั่งอยู่ในบาร์ซึ่งไม่ได้แตกต่างจากบาร์ Homra หรือบาร์ที่ทั้งสองเคยเดทกันเมื่อหลายชีวิตก่อน เรย์ชิกำลังดื่มให้กับความทรงจำเหล่านั้น เขาใช้เวลาหลายยุคหลายสมัยกับความฝังใจกับผู้ชายที่ชื่อสุโอ มิโกโตะ เขาไม่อยากทำแบบนั้นต่อแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว

เขารู้สึกได้ว่ามีคนเข้ามานั่งบนเก้าอี้ข้างๆ เขาแต่เขาก็ไม่เงยหน้าขึ้นจากเครื่องดื่มตรงหน้า “รอใครอยู่รึเปล่า?” เสียงแหบพร่าทักขึ้นและนั่นทำให้เรย์ชิถึงกับอึ้งงัน

ใช่สินะ จักรวาลนี้มันโคตรบ้า โหดร้ายที่สุด

เขากัดฟันกรอด “ไม่ได้รอ แต่ผมไม่ได้อยากได้ใครมานั่งเป็นเพื่อน”

“โกหก”

เรย์ชิหันไปจ้องหน้าสุโอที่นั่งอย่างสบายอารมณ์ไม่ได้รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอะไรทั้งนั้น ความโมโหก่อตัวขึ้นในกระแสเลือดของเขา “อะไร...” เขาขู่ฟ่อ “ถึงทำให้คุณคิดว่าคุณมีสิทธิจะด่วนสรุปเช่นนั้นไม่ทราบ?”

“เพราะถ้านายไม่สนใจ นายจะไม่มานั่งในบาร์ตรงนี้หรอก” สุโอพูดพลางเอียงคอเล็กน้อยแสดงถึงมุมมืดโล่งๆ ที่ด้านหลังบาร์นี้ หมอนี่เลือกจะมีความรู้สึกไวกับสิ่งรอบตัวได้ผิดจังหวะที่สุดเสมอ

เรย์ชิพยายามข่มความรู้สึกที่อยากจะสาดเหล้าที่เหลือในแก้วใส่หน้าชายผมแดงผู้นั้น เพราะจะเป็นการเปลืองเหล้าดีๆ ไปอย่างเปล่าประโยชน์ “ผมไม่มีอารมณ์” เขาพึมพำขณะกระดกวิสกี้ในแก้วที่เหลืออยู่ให้หมด

“ถ้ามีเหล้าอีกแก้วจะช่วยให้มีอารมณ์ขึ้นมะ?” สุโอถาม ดูไม่ได้รู้สึกรู้สากับสายตาพิฆาตที่เรย์ชิใช้มองเขาอยู่

“ถ้าคุณจ่ายให้สองแก้วแรกด้วย” เรย์ชิตอบ

สุโอสบตาเขา สีแดงก่ำนั้นเหมือนจะจ้องลึกเข้าไปถึงจิตวิญญาณ “ได้” เขาตอบรับพร้อมรอยยิ้มเกียจคร้านเช่นเคย

เรย์ชิดื่มมากเกินไป ซึ่งเรื่องนี้เขาโทษสุโอไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำเพราะหมอนั่นบอกให้เขาหยุดดื่มตั้งแต่แก้วที่สี่ แต่เขาก็ดื่มอีกแค่เพราะอยากพิสูจน์ว่าเขาทำได้ แต่ตอนนี้ถ้าเขาหมุนศีรษะเร็วเกินไปห้องก็จะหมุนติ้วเลยทีเดียว

“มาเถอะ”

“อะไร?” เรย์ชิถามพลางหันขวับกลับไปทางสุโอซึ่งก็ต้องใช้เวลาครู่หนึ่งก่อนที่ภาพตรงหน้าจะชัด

“กลับบ้านกัน... กับฉัน” สุโอเสนอ เขาดูช่างอบอุ่นในสายตาพร่ามัวเล็กน้อยของเรย์ชิ แม้แต่แอลกอฮอล์ที่รวมตัวกันอยู่ในท้องของเขายังส่งสัญญาณห้ามเขาไม่ให้ไป ทุกสิ่งบอกว่านี่เป็นสิ่งที่ผิด

แต่เขาก็เลือกทำสิ่งที่ผิดอยู่ดี... เขาเดินตามสุโอออกจากบาร์ไป

\---

ทั้งสองเดินโซเซเข้าไปในอพาร์ทเมนท์ของสุโอที่ปิดไฟมืดหมด สายลมยามค่ำคืนทำให้เขาสร่างเมาพอที่เขาจะเดินตัวสั่นมาตลอดทางเพราะคิดว่าชายผู้นั้นจะต้องถูกชะตากระชากไปจากเขาเหมือนกับที่เกิดขึ้นตั้งแต่ครั้งแรก ทันทีที่ประตูปิดลงเรย์ชิจึงประกบริมฝีปากของทั้งสองเข้าด้วยกันพลางดันร่างสูงเข้าไปชิดผนัง มือของสุโอวางลงที่สะโพกเขา จับแน่นก่อนจะใช้แรงดันกลับจนร่างของเรย์ชิเป็นฝ่ายชิดผนัง เรย์ชิเผยอปากสูดลมหายใจเฮือกและนั่นก็เปิดช่องให้สุโอส่งลิ้นอุ่นรุกล้ำในการต่อสู้เพื่อแย่งชิงความเหนือกว่า การต่อสู้ที่สุดท้ายเรย์ชิก็ยอมพ่ายแพ้เมื่อร่างของเขาสั่นสะท้านในวงแขนของอีกฝ่าย ในที่สุดสุโอก็ถอนริมฝีปากออกปล่อยให้เรย์ชิหายใจระส่ำในตอนที่ชายผมแดงผู้นั้นเคลื่อนริมฝีปากไปทิ้งรอยไว้ตามลำคอเหมือนเป็นสัตว์ป่าอย่างที่เรย์ชิเรียกเขาอยู่เสมอ สุโอฝากรอยฟันลากไปทั่วผิวอ่อนบางและนั่นทำให้เรย์ชิต้องจิกเสื้อของเขาจนเป็นกำอยู่ในมือ แต่เมื่อเขาพอจะเรียกสติกลับมาได้ เขาก็ดึงเนื้อผ้าในมือจนกระทั่งสุโอต้องผละร่างออกให้เรย์ชิสามารถถอดเสื้อยืดของเขาออกได้ สุโอเองก็เริ่มคว้าเสื้อเชิ้ตของเรย์ชิ นิ้วมือปัดป่ายกับกระดุมเสื้อไม่หยุด

เรย์ชิวางมือลงบนมือนั้น เสื้อของเขาหลวมแทบจะหลุดจากบ่าจากกระดุมที่คนตรงหน้าปลดไปได้ “ฉันไม่อยากเอากันที่หน้าบ้านนายนะ” เขาพูดและสัมผัสได้ถึงความร้อนผ่าวที่พลุ่งขึ้นมาบนแก้ม

สุโอยักไหล่พลางส่งเสียงในลำคอแสดงความเห็นด้วย แต่แล้วเขาก็อุ้มเรย์ชิขึ้นทั้งตัวจนกระทั่งเรย์ชิต้องตวัดขาโอบรอบตัวเขาไม่อย่างนั้นทั้งคู่ก็จะล้ม เรย์ชิเปิดปากจะพูดทักท้วง แต่เสียงที่หลุดออกมาก็มีแต่เสียงครางอีกครั้งเมื่อสุโอเล่นงานคอของเขาอีก

สุโอเดินอุ้มเขาไปถึงห้องนอนจนได้ก่อนที่จะปล่อยเรย์ชิลงบนเตียงอย่างไม่มีพิธีรีตองอะไร เรย์ชิอาศัยจังหวะนี้ถอดแว่นไปวางบนโต๊ะข้างเตียงก่อนที่จะอีกฝ่ายจะทำอะไรบ้าบอจนแว่นแตก เมื่อหันกลับมาอีกครั้งมือของสุโอก็วุ่นอยู่กับกระดุมที่ยังเหลือ ใช้เวลาไม่นานเลยก่อนที่เขาจะถอดเสื้อตัวนั้นออกไป

เรย์ชิเผยอปากรับจูบดูดดื่มของสุโอระหว่างที่เขาไปจัดการกับกางเกงต่อ มือนั้นบดเบียดช่วงล่างไปด้วยจนเขาส่งเสียงครางกับริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้า สุโอถอดกางเกงออกแล้วโยนมันลงไปจากเตียง ปกติแล้วเรย์ชิคงต้องบ่นว่ากางเกงจะยับ แต่สุโอก็วางมือลงบนส่วนนั้นของเขาจนความคิดที่จะบ่นเลือนหายไปทันที

“นายต้องการอะไร?” สุโอถามระหว่างที่ไล่มือช้าๆ อย่างเกียจคร้านราวกับมีเวลาเหลือเฝือที่สุด ซึ่งก็คงจะดีหากเรย์ชิไม่ไดมั่นใจว่าเขาสองคนมีเวลาน้อยนัก

“อยากให้นายเอาฉันน่ะสิ ไอ้บ้า” เรย์ชิตอกกลับโดยไม่ได้โกรธจริงจัง เสียงของเขาระส่ำเกินกว่าจะเป็นเสียงขู่ สุโอหัวเราะ และนั่นก็ทำให้ใจของเขาสงบลง “ก็ได้ ก็ได้” เขาพูดพลางผละจากร่างของเรย์ชิอีกครั้ง เรย์ชิพลิกตัวนอนคว่ำ จู่ๆ ทั้งความหวั่นใจและแอลกอฮอล์ผสมปนเปกันอยู่ในท้องจนเขาต้องซุกหน้าลงกับหมอนตรงหน้า

เรย์ชิได้ยินเสียงกางเกงของอีกฝ่ายถูกถอดกองกับพื้นและเสียงลิ้นชักหัวเตียงเปิดออก ไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมาสุโอก็กลับมาพร้อมกับมือเปียกเย็นเฉียบที่ซุกลงจัดการกับหว่างขาของเรย์ชิ เจลที่ยังเย็นอยู่บางส่วนไหลลงไปถึงต้นขาจนเขาขนลุกสะท้าน “โทษทีนะ”สุโอพึมพำพร้อมกับประทับจูบที่บ่าด้านหลังของเขา แต่แม้จะพูดอย่างนั้น เรย์ชิก็สัมผัสรอยยิ้มเยาะที่ประกบกับผิวของเขาได้

“นายไม่ได้เสียใจสักหน่อย” เรย์ชิตอบ ก่อนจะสูดลมหายใจเฮือกเมื่อนิ้วลื่นนิ้วหนึ่งถูกสอดเข้ามาในร่าง

สุโอหัวเราะเบาๆ “นายพูดถูก ไม่เสียใจเลย” เขาสอดนิ้วเข้าไปเพิ่มอีก เรย์ชิต้องพยายามตั้งสมาธิกับลมหายใจของตัวเองและพยายามไม่เกร็งกับสิ่งที่รุกล้ำร่างกายของตัวเองอยู่ แต่ทันใดนั้นสุโอก็งอนิ้วสัมผัสจุดซึ่งทำให้เรย์ชิถึงกับบิดร่างส่งเสียงครางไม่หยุด เหมือนเขาจะได้ยินเสียงสุโอหัวเราะเบาๆ แต่เสียงนั้นก็หายไปจากสติของเขาเมื่อชายผมแดงคนนั้นยังคงเคลื่อนนิ้วอย่างไม่หยุดหย่อน

ในที่สุดเขาก็รวบรวมสติกลับมาพูดได้ “น... นั่นพอแล้วมั้ง” สุโอหยุดมือ นิ้วเคลื่อนออกจากร่างของเขาพร้อมกับเสียงที่ทำให้เรย์ชิขมวดคิ้วด้วยความรังเกียจ เขานอนนิ่งรออยู่อย่างนั้นจนกระทั่งแน่ใจว่าสุโอไม่ขยับร่าง เขาจึงนิ่วหน้าก่อนจะหันกลับมา “นี่ช่วยให้ไว...” สุโอขัดจังหวะเขา มือทั้งสองคว้าตัวเขาและจับร่างของเขาให้พลิกหงายก่อนจะแทรกร่างเข้ามาระหว่างขาทั้งสองของเรย์ชิอีกครั้ง “อยากเห็นนาย” เขาพูดเสียงปร่าเป็นคำอธิบายก่อนจะสอดร่างเข้าลึกล้ำจนเรย์ชิหมดความสามารถที่จะคิดอะไร อย่าว่าแต่จะหาคำมาตอบโต้

ร่างของสุโอค้ำอยู่เหนือร่างของเขา ดวงตาคู่นั้นปิดแน่นตอนที่รอให้ร่างทั้งสองปรับรับความรู้สึกนั้น ผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่แล้วสุโอก็ลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง ดวงตาสีแดงมองลึกในดวงตาสีม่วงของเรย์ชิ เขากลืนน้ำลายก่อนจะพยักหน้าน้อยๆ เป็นสัญญาณให้สุโอเริ่มขยับถอนร่างออกเกือบทั้งตัวก่อนจะโถมกลับเข้ามาใหม่ เรย์ชิครางระส่ำ มือข้างหนึ่งจิกแน่นกับผ้าปูที่นอนส่วนอีกข้างก็เอื้อมขึ้นคว้าบ่ากว้างของสุโอไว้ เมื่อสุโอเร่งจังหวะการเคลื่อนไหวเขาก็โน้มลงมาประกบริมฝีปากเข้าด้วยกันอีกครั้ง จูบนั้นมีแต่ฟันและน้ำลายในแบบที่ปกติแล้วจะเป็นสิ่งที่เรย์ชิจะเกลียดที่สุดหากไม่ได้เป็นจูบจากคนตรงหน้า แล้วมือของสุโอก็เลื้อยลดลงไประหว่างร่างทั้งสองก่อนจะเริ่มลูบไล้เรย์ชิเป็นจังหวะพร้อมกับที่เขายังคงรุกร่างเขาไม่หยุดหย่อน เพียงไม่นานเรย์ชิก็ถึงจุดนั้นพร้อมกับเสียงร้องครางชื่อสุโอ ไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมาร่างของสุโอก็สั่นสะท้านตามเขาไป

สุโอทิ้งร่างลงข้างๆ เขาพลางวางแขนหนักทับหน้าอกของเรย์ชิไว้ เขาขยับร่างจะลุกจากเตียงก่อนที่ของเหลวอะไรระหว่างร่างทั้งสองจะแห้งกรัง แต่น้ำหนักวงแขนของสุโอกลับเพิ่มขึ้นอีก “ไว้ค่อยจัดการพรุ่งนี้น่า” เขาส่งเสียงต่ำเหมือนคนที่งัวเงียแทบจะหลับ และต่อให้เหตุผลในใจจะค้านอย่างไร เรย์ชิก็ยอมทิ้งตัวกลับไปก่อนจะขนร่างข้างไออุ่นจากสุโอ

เช้าวันต่อมาเขาตื่นขึ้นทั้งที่ยังอยู่ในวงแขนของสุโอ... ก็รู้สึกว่ามันใช่แล้ว


End file.
